Belle LaDonna
Belle is a collector of rare and powerful pokémon, from the Orre Region. History Belle grew up in Pyrite Town, learning the hard lessons of life. Early Life Belle LaDonna was five when her parents left their home in Pyrite Town and never came back. She spent a few months scavenging and begging for food and money before being apprehended. Though she was now a ward of Pyrite Town and officially lived in the Pyrite Children's Home, she spent most of her time out on the street. She learned from the older children how to lie, steal, and cheat her way through life. They told her stories of the old Team Snagem, who took everything they wanted, up to and including pokémon. Belle became determined to be like them. Her first goal was to get her hands on a pokémon, and from there she would go on a search for the infamous Snag Machine. When she was nine, a group of pokémon poachers and traffickers stopped in town to sell, resupply, and rest for the night. While they went to relax in the town's lone watering hole, Belle snuck into the back of their truck. Cages lined the walls from bottom to top. Most were filled with rare and powerful pokémon that could not be found in Orre. As she was looking, trying to decide which one she wanted to try and take, one of the poachers opened the back of the truck to load supplies. He subdued the girl quickly, tying her and putting tape over her mouth to keep her quiet until they left town. Belle spent a rough night on the floor of the truck, and early the next morning, was leaving Pyrite Town. Throughout the day they would stop frequently to keep their captive fed and hydrated. They were even nice enough to leave the tape off so she could breathe properly. Whenever the truck was moving, Belle would speak with the Dratini in the cage across from her position. She told the Dratini and, by extension, the rest of the pokémon what she was planning. By the time the truck stopped for the night, Belle was ready to carry out her strategy. She waited for the poachers to stop talking and then inched her way to the Dratini's cage. Pressing herself against the bars, she let the dragon-type chew through her ropes. As soon as she was free, she opened the dragon's cage and told it to collect the backpacks from the poachers as quietly as possible. While the Dratini went to carry out that task, Belle released the other pokémon from their cages. Even the most powerful and angry creatures were willing to help the girl after she freed them. As soon as the Dratini returned, Belle led an army out of the back of the truck. The poachers barely had time to wake up before the horde was upon them. The girl watched in satisfaction as the mass of pokémon tore through the camp. By the time the sun rose, there was nothing left of the poachers, the truck, or the cages. In the early morning light, Belle watched the army disperse, each going their seperate way. All of them, except one, that was. The Dratini, who Belle now called Hemlock, allowed itself to be captured by the girl. With her new teammate in hand, Belle started making her way back to Pyrite. Do the Hustle As soon as she entered Pyrite Town, Belle registered to be a trainer. The moment she received her card, she began battling in Pyrite Town's Duel Square. She learned with every battle, fnding out what strategies worked, which ones didn't, and figuring out ways to overcome her sole companion's weaknesses. As she became better and better, she began to hustle people. She would use her young age and seeming inexperience to lure them into high-stakes battles, and then ruthlessly defeat them. By the age of twelve, she had trouble finding anyone to batle her in Duel Square. Realizing that she had become one of the top trainers on the street, she turned her attention to Pyrite Colosseum. With the help of Hemloc, now a Dragonair, she made her way through the lower brackets into slightly better-paying leagues. She would sweep her way through the low levels, and then intentionally lose at second or third place, so she would not be promoted to the next bracket. Using this method allowed her to make money quickly and easily. Over the course of five years, she saved up plenty of money to travel. At the age of seventeen, she finally bought a ferry ticket. Never looking back, she left a region with little water for a region with an abundance of it. She went to Hoenn On the Road and On the Run Belle found that traveling was one of her favorite things aside from winning battles. From the moment she set foot in Hoenn, she never stopped for more than a night in any place. Despite this, she became familiar with the people of most towns in Hoenn. After all, it didn't take very long to make a circuit through the region. She never challenged the gyms, thinking it a waste of time, despite the good money she could have made from it. She had plenty of cash now, and just wanted to keep moving and searching for rare pokémon, and the Snag Machine. Once, in Mauville, she encountered a horrible trainer who treated his pokémon like dirt. The worst she saw was when he used his Beldum as a punching bag for his burly Blaziken. With a fire in her eyes, she challenged him to a battle for the small steel-type, with 5000 yen whether she won or lost. The man agreed, and Belle and Hemlock quickly beat his Blaziken. When the man tried to go back on the deal, Belle attacked him directly and snatched the Beldum's ball away from him. Despite her familiarity with the city's people, the cops still came after her for pokémon theft. Belle fled the city, running far to the west and hiding out in Meteor Falls. There, she trained the Beldum in solitude until she felt it could handle itself in real battles. The day she planned to leave the cave system, she ran across a Bagon. She sent out the Beldum, now named Cyanide, and managed to capture the dragon-type after Cyanide evolved into a Metang. Her new capture was dubbed Arsenic. Having spent months in the cave, she hoped the heat had died down a bit. Unfortunately, the word had spread, and she was taken in upon walking into Lavaridge City. She was fined 10,000 yen. The man had been found to be abusing his pokémon, so she was allowed to keep Cyanide. After paying the extreme price, she went to Slateport City. From there, she caught a ship to the east. She traveled through the Johto and Kanto regions bfore hearing of a powerful dragon-type that could be found in Kalos. With that goal in mind, she continued her Journey to the East. Snagging the Snag Machine She spent some time on the Laverre Nature Trail looking for a Goomy. After three days of wading through swamp water, she decided to take a break. She and her team spent the night in the "Scary House," where Belle didn't get much sleep due to the stories she'd heard. The next morning, she and Arsenic encountered a Goomy in the grass at the edge of the swamp. After a quick skirmish, she captured the dragon-type and named it Buckthorn before moving on from the route. While relaxing in Laverre City's Pokémon Center, she got a call from one of her contacts. He told her that he'd heard of someone with the Snag machine on Four Island. She took off instantly to Coumarine City. Along the way, she got into a few battles, the most notable of which was against a tainer with a Hitmonchan and Druddigon. Before long, she was on a boat bound for Kanto's Vermilion City. Vermilion Incident In Vermilion, Belle bided her time after buying a ticket for the Sevii Islands. After doing some pickpocketing and sightseeing, she settled down for lunch and received another call from Al. He explained that his information had been outdated and that Roderick Krane was not on Four Island. Angry, she went to train her team on the beach near Vermilion City's gym. While there, she saw a girl dragging a guy out of the gym and went to offer assistance getting him to the hospital. Once they'd gotten Zac checked in, she and the girl, Lachina, sat to wait. Lachina explained what had happened in the gym and that her friend had stayed behind to interrogate the people they'd been battling. They moved on to talking about Belle's way of collecting Pokémon and the dangers of overcapturing, when the doors opened and a man came in dragging another man over his shoulder and followed by two other people. After more check-ins, Belle agreed to wait at the hospital while Mercury and Lachina went to get his Pokémon healed. After getting Lachina's number, she checked her P★DA and saw another message from her informant. Al informed her that Roderick Krane was in Unova, and that there was someone else in Vermilion who was also searching for him. While she was considering her options, she received a message from the girl. She sent a quick reply, and then took notice that Mercury and Lachina had retruend and were talking worriedly to the woman that had come in with Mercury. She went to see what was going on, and soon found herself helping Mercury in a battle in one of the rooms. When their assailants fled, Belle took the opportunity to drop the situation and go meet her new partner on the docks of Vermilion. The Roderick Incident She and Alma introduced themselves and quickly got onto a boat headed for Unova's Nuvema Town. The two talked for a while on the boat, then had a battle to try and strengthen their teams. It came to a draw between their two strongest Pokémon, and they agreed that was enough for the time being. They landed in Nuvema a few days later, and quickly got directions from a man named Walker Day. They rode Hemlock and Cyanide across the water to a place called the P2 Laboratory. While Alma's team did some quick scouting, the two trainers waited outside and formed a plan. Upon realizing that Roderick was purifying a creature, Alma rushed in while Belle waited for a signal outside. Shortly after, Shadow beckoned, and she knocked down the wall into the main chamber of the lab. The battle was chaotic, with Belle pretending to give orders to Alma's team while her own Pokémon battled alongside them. While this happened, Alma snuck up from a back hallway and waited for the moment to strike. Once Roderick's back was turned, the assassin stepped in and fired her gun. As Roderick dropped to his knees, the ancient creature Genesect stepped out of its purification chamber to join the fight. Just as it was about to retaliate against Alma, there was a flash of light that sapped Pokémon of their powers. Roderick's team fled, leaving Belle and Alma to finish Roderick off and take the Snag Machine. They set fire to the labs and fled, with Belle calling an old friend of hers for a place to lie low for the time being. Appearance Belle is 22 years old and female. Her hair is a deep violet with lighter purple and pink streaks in it, and is usually in a high ponytail. Her eyes are light pink, and she covers them with sunglasses. Her skin is dark tan from her years in the desert region of Orre. She is tall, standing at 6'02, and her arms and legs are packed with muscles. Her clothing style is light and comfy, with tank-tops, shorts, and occasionally a light jacket. She alternates between flip-flops and boots, depending on the terrain she's crossing. Personality Belle is brash, even arrogant, and believes in the right of might. If there is something she wants, she is not afraid to take it by whatever means necessary. Despite this, she can be good to her friends and those she sees as her responsibility. Her biggest pet peeves are people abusing those weaker than themselves. Pokémon Trivia * All of Belle's pokémon, as well as herself, are named after common poisons despite none of them being poison-type. *All of her pokémon are also considered "psuedo-legendaries," or will evolve into pokémon that are. Their final evolutions all have a base stat total of 600. *Belle calls herself a "Collector," and is considered by some people to be a poacher. This is an unintentional parallel to Lawrence III, the villain from the second Pokémon movie. Category:Trainers Category:Neutral Trainers